1-2-3-4 (Number)
by AB Style
Summary: dia Aneh, tapi aku yang lebih aneh. Lalu terakhir, Pria mana yang akan melemparkan bola pingpong mungil keudara lalu menghadangnya dengan pipi sendiri ? Hah! Huang Zi Tao seorang.


**NUMBER**

:

:

AND THE STORY BEGIN

Zi Tao Huang, pemuda dengan tinggi 183 dan berat badan 67kilogram itu aneh,

Aneh sekali !

Bayangkan~ usianya sudah menginjak duapuluh tahun, tapi ia masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan, saat ia memulai untuk menjadi pria yang menawan dia akan terlihat semakin aneh karena tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran nya.

Pria mana yang akan tiba-tiba memasang wajah garang dan menorobos orang lain dengan tanpa dosa hingga orang itu limbung dan hampir terjatuh?

Jawaban nya Huang Zi Tao.

Pria mana pula yang akan diam saja saat sepupu mu yang bahkan berusia lebih muda dari mu memasangkan kancing baju mu secara sembarangan, dan tidak berpasangan, sehingga kelihatan berantakan?

Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Huang Zi Tao.

Lalu, pria mana lagi yang akan dengan kekanakan nya berlompatan tak tentu arah sambil berjalan dengan membelakangi arus pejalan kaki di taman hiburan, sehingga harus rela menabrak tong sampah didekatnya?

Ya, Huang Zi Tao.

Lalu terakhir, Pria mana yang akan melemparkan bola pingpong mungil keudara lalu menghadangnya dengan pipi sendiri ?

Hah! Huang Zi Tao seorang.

.

.

.

Satu.

Saat itu Sabtu sore, aku mengenakan pakaian santai yang kumiliki, paduan antara T-Shirt tanpa lengan dengan motif bendera Amerika Serikat dan Celana Levis pendek berwarna biru dongker serta sepatu kets berwarna putih bersih.

Aku berjalan dengan santai sehabis pulang berlatih band dengan teman satu universitasku yang lain, menggenggam erat tali tas Gitar ku sembari mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dari Earphone kepunyaanku, sesekali aku mengarahkan arah pandang ke arah orang-orang yang juga sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan ku saat ini.

Memandang hamparan langit sore berwarna oranye itu menyenangkan, kau tahu,?

Indah seperti bentangan sayap bidadari cantik yang akan menemaniku di surga nanti, hah~ sungguh, hanya dengan membayangkan nya saja, terasa amat indah.

**.**

_**BUGH**_

**.**

"hey! berjalan lah sembari melihat orang disekelilingmu!"

Seperti ada teriakan seseorang,?

Heih, abaikan sajalah.

"matamu kemana anak muda!?,"

Lagi~

Siapa _sih, _itu yang membuat keributan,?

**BRUGH**

"AH!"

SIAL!

Bisa tidak berjalan dengan waspada?! Pasti dia yang membuat orang dibelakangku berteriak tak karuan. Heh! Kau tahu tidak, perbuatan mu membuat ponselku jatuh!

Dasar Bodoh!

"hey! kalau berjalan waspada lah se-

... dikit"

Ku teguk saliva ku sembarang, mati kau! Wajah nya benar-benar garang dan tidak bersahabat, bisa-bisanya aku.

Ah tuhan! Berikan aku kesempatan untuk tetap hidup dan tidak mati di tengah jalan karena terhantam kepalan jari pemuda ini, aku berjanji untuk tidak berbuat-

.. seenaknya lain kali,

Kupejamkan mataku dengan santai seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku nantinya, -padahal aku sedang pasrah menugggu hantaman di pipiku-

Tapi, eih?

Dia tidak mengajar ku ? tidak memukulku ? tidak memberikan tanda kasih di pipi atau pelipis ku ?

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan melihat Pria itu melangkah menjauh dari ku dengan menghentakan kaki nya sekuat mungkin,

Huft~

e - eih!

Hah! dasar! Tidak tahu saja dia, jika dia berani melakukan itu, akan kubuat dia patah kaki !

Bukan nya meminta ma'af,

Siapa takut dengan bocah yang tinggi nya tidak melebihi tinggi badan ku itu, persetan dengan wajah garangnya! Aku ini pemberani, oke ~

Camkan itu!.

.

.

.

Dua.

Hari ini minggu pagi, aku sedang berguling dengan tampan nya di karpet berbulu halus diruang keluarga, dengan ditemani suara Televisi yang mengalunkan lagu pembuka kartun siluman asal jepang dengan pakaian kimono khas jepang berwarna merah, yup! _Inuyasha_.

"Sayang~"

Suara wanita mengusik kesibukan mataku, heih! Suara ibuku terkasih,

"di ruang tengah, Bu,"

"oh, disitu kau rupanya," wanita kepala empat itu berjalan dengan busana rapih, tubuhnya terbalut gaun santai bermodel tight berwarna hitam yang menampilkan lekuk tubuh gempalnya, ku arahkan pandangan ku kearahnya, "ada apa bu,? Rapih sekali,"Kataku.

"tentu, hari ini temani ibu berkunjung kerumah teman Ibu, oke? eum, Hanya ada tiga pilihan untuk mu sayang, yang pertama 'iya bu', kedua 'baik bu', ketiga 'siap bu'. Baik sayang, silahkan bersiap-siap ibu tunggu limebelas menit dari sekarang."

Oke baik! perlu kah diulang,? Abaikan saja jika kau tidak faham, tapi kurasa kalian cukup cerdas untuk memahami kalimat dari Ibu ku kan,?

_Ibu ingin aku menemani nya berkunjung ketempat teman masa SMA nya dulu,_

...

_**TING ~**_

"Ji Na!"

"Yao Xu!"

Ibu ku memeluk seorang wanita yang kiranya lebih muda dua-tiga tahun dari usia ibuku. Bibi ini cantik, tubuh nya bagus, khas model sekali. Kurasa ia dulu nya adalah seorang model, terlihat pula dari kulitnya yang cerah bersinar -kulit ibuku juga cerah.

Aih! Tunggu! Aku bukan penyuka bibi-bibi cantik, hiiy!

"mari masuk. Sudah ku tunggu kau sedari tadi _Jiejie_,"

Suara wanita itu mengalun pelan, membuyarkan pemikiran ku mengenai masa muda si Bibi cantik. Ku langkahkan kaki ku mengikuti ibu yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki rumah ini.

Rumah ini sama luasnya dengan rumah milik ku memang, cat ruanganya didominasi warna Baby blue dan Soft white, ck.. khas seorang bayi sekali, nuansanya menjadi seperti saat kau berada di awan, lembut dan me-

"MOMMY!"

.. nenangkan _nampak_nya.

"MOM! Huks.. Lihat apa yang Sehun perbuat padaku, Mom~"

Suara khas bocah itu masuk keindra pendengaran ku disusul dengan gelak tawa yang terdengar dari lantai dua rumah ini, seorang bocah dengan surai hitam pekat berjalan sembari menghentak-hentakan kaki nya kearah sang ibu yang berada di dapur, aku hanya mampu melihat punggungnya karena posisinya membelakangiku dan ibu ku.

Ia menarik-narik kaus Ibunya dan segera mengusap-usap wajahnya kepunggung mungil milik ibunya itu, ck.. kekanakan,

"ahaha! Ma'af bibi, Tao hyung yang terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, bahkan saat aku memasangkan pakaian dengan asal pun dia tidak merasa apa-apa."

Satu suara datang lagi, laki-laki yang tertawa dengan puas itu memiliki kulit yang tak lazim, putih sekali. Matanya menghilang dan membentuk sebuah cekungan saat ia tertawa seperti itu, sesekali pria itu memegangi perutnya sembari tertawa.

"sudah lah sayang~ saat ini ada tamu Mama disana,berhentilah menangis, Ayo Mama kenalkan ya,"

"hu'ung~"

Terlihat sekelas bocah itu mengangguk dan si _Albino _-sebut saja begitu- turut menghentikan tawa nya, si bocah berkemeja baby blue itu tetap mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di pundak sang ibu, tak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Kurasa ibunya sedikit merasa kerepotan membawa nampan serta digelayuti bayi besar itu,

"mari bibi, saya bantu."

Well.. Aku ini memiliki jiwa sosial dan kepedulian yang tinggi kalian tahu,

Kuletakan nampan itu dimeja yang ada lalu kembali duduk di samping kanan ibu ku, mengamati dengan seksama si bayi besar milik Nyonya Huang yang sudah mulai menghentikan kegiatan mengusap wajah dipunggung Ibunya. Ia angkat wajahnya yang merona merah -akibat tangisan berkepanjangan nya- dan membalas tatapan ku,

Eum. Nampaknya aku pernah melihat bayi besar ini, tapi dimana ya ?

Dimana? Di mana ? di-

Oh astaga bocah ini !

"kau"/"kau"

Great day Mom, thank you.

"eih, Hyung mengenal Hyung ini,?" si Albino bertanya dengan mata yang bergantian menatap ku dan Hyung nya itu, reaksi yang sama tercetak jelas di wajah ibuku dan bibi model itu,

"tidak!"/"tidak!"

How Good this day.

.

.

.

.

"ini puding nya, ini piring nya, dan ini sendoknya," jelasnya malas sembari menunjukan setiap benda yang ada diatas meja, seolah-olah semua benda itu adalah benda asing bagi ku.

Ibunya -bibi model- menyuruhnya untuk menemani ku memakan puding -yang katanya- buatan si bayi besar ini, ibunya dan ibuku menganggap kami sudah saling mengenal. so Good right,?

"and for your information, ini bukan buatan ku!."

"aku tahu," jawab ku tenang. Wajahnya mendadak memerah -menahan kesal mungkin- mendengar jawaban sarkatis dari ku,

Dia mulai melangkah menuju kursi yang berada di teras belakang rumahnya, meninggalkan aku yang masih sibuk menyantap puding pemberian nya itu.

"hey!"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya untuk segera berbalik dan menatapku. Mengangkat alis matanya seolah berkata 'ada apa?'

"namaku Wu Yi Fan,"

Dia diam, tak bersuara. Mengangkat bahunya cuek dan meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terjeda karena ku, "Zi Tao." Serunya tanpa berbalik,

Oh! Monster Huang toh -ups

.

.

.

.

Ketiga.

Baik, baik !

Aku tak pernah tahu mengapa ibu-ibu sangat menyukai acara yang bertajuk 'Reuni', acara yang mengangkat kembali masa lalu mu saat berada di bangku sekolah, mengingatkan mu kembali pada masa suram mu saat berada di sana, bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertama -uhuk- dan musuh abadi mu, bertemu juga dengan sahabat baik -well, yang ini menyenangkan- serta bercerita tentang kehidupan mu yang sekarang.

Aku bahagia melihat ibu ku tersenyum sedari pagi tadi, lengkap dengan gaun khas seorang wanita -yang tidak muda lagi- dan rambut legam yang tertata rapih. Tapi yang membuat ku tak bahagia adalah, "Wu Fan ingat, jaga Zi Tao. Hari ini reuni angkatan kami, jadi jaga si bayi Huang dengan baik, oke sayang~ ibu menyayangimu."

Singkat cerita, aku disini bersama dengan pemuda bertubuh tinggi seratus delapan puluh tiga yang memakai kaus putih dan cardigan hitam itu. Dia diam saja, terduduk di atas sofa yang berada diruang tamu rumah ku, aku mencoba tak perduli denganya, dia sudah dewasa untuk dapat mengatakan apa yang ia butuhkan. Bukan ?

"kau ingin pergi keluar tidak,?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari belah bibirku, Aku bertanya tanpa mengalihkan mata ku dari layar laptop dihadapan ku yang sedari tadi hanya ku tatap tanpa ku aplikasikan, tak ada jawaban. Ku lirik sosoknya dari balik pundak ku, kulihat ia juga sesekali melirik kearah ku dan memainkan kaus putih nya. "eungh~ bisakah?" cicitnya.

Ah! Lama.

...

Dan disini lah kami, di taman bermain. Dia yang meminta agar kami kemari, tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan yang tak terbataskan, "huwah! Aku sudah lama sekali tidak kesini, terakhir saat aku kelas 3 SMP."

"u -ugh, kemana sebaiknya kita mulai,?"

Ku garuk pipi ku tanda aku sedang bingung dengan deretan kata yang ia lontarkan barusan, "ungh, ba-"

"ah iya ! kesana dulu, wahana air! Ayo gege~" si bayi mengenggam tangan ku sambil sesekali melompat riang, matanya berbinar manis.

Well.. aku akui, dia-

Cantik, matanya indah. Sangat.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajahku melihat senyum nya, hah! Bayi tetap lah bayi, Yifan.

...

Ku tarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan dia _**cantik**_, dia benar-benar mengesalkan, luar biasa hebat dalam membuat ku lelah, berlari kesana-kemari, mencoba wahana satu ke wahana lain, berujung dengan memainkan wahana yang sama berkali-kali, Oh Tuhan! Ampuni aku.

..

Memakan gulali tak pernah semengesalkan ini menurutku, sama sekali tak kusentuh gulali yang ada di genggaman ku ini, hanya kutatap dengan tatapan tajam seolah-olah gulali ini akan berubah menjadi cola jika ku tatap begitu, si bayi juga turut memandang ku dengan takut, sesekali pula ia melirik ku dan memakan gulali nya dengan sangat pelan saat aku turut membalas tatapan nya, kurasa ia tahu jika benar-benar membuat ku amat lelah, dari pagi pukul 10 dan sampai detik ini malam pukul 8, kami baru selesai berkeliling.

Sedari tadi ia selalu membuat ku kesal, melompat-lompat dan membuat seorang anak kecil menangis karena ice cream yang digenggamnya terjatuh -berakhir dengan aku yang membelikan bocah itu ice creamnya lagi dan meminta ma'af pada ibunya-, lalu berkeliling wahana yang sama selama minimum 6kali hanya untuk berakhir dengan tidak jadi mencoba wahana tersebut, terselandung dan jatuh -aku bersumpah aku benar-benar merasa malu membawanya-, dan terakhir ia berjalan dengan membelakangi arah jalan sembari mengajak ku berbicara dan menabrak tong sampah besar ditengah taman bermain ini, Bagaimana ? luar biasa kan?

"gege, aku minta ma'af." Suara bayi itu terdengar lirih dan sedikit gemetar, ia merasa dingin atau takut,?

"..." tak ada jawaban untuknya,

"gege, aku minta ma'af, aku salah."

"..." hening berkepanjangan,

Sampai akhirnya aku bangkit dan berjalan menjauh darinya, mencoba berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, tak ku pedulikan teriakanya yang mengalun di belakangku, kucoba menutup telinga dari suara yang ia hasil kan.

.

.

"ouch!"

.

.

Tapi tidak dengan yang itu barusan,

"hey! hey! benar-benar, kau tidak lihat ha'?! Aku sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru, lihat pakaian ku saat ini!"

"juseumnida ajhussi,"

Si bayi itu,?

Ku alihkan pandangan ku kebelakang, ku lihat si Bayi sedang tertunduk lesu dan gemetaran saat seorang paman tua dengan kepala botak dan wajah seram tengah memarahinya, dilihat dari pakaian si paman botak itu, serta ucapan memekakakan telinganya barusan. Nampaknya, si Bayi baru saja membuat noda besar khas wine bottle di kemeja putih si botak itu,

"kau hanya meminta ma'af?! Ganti saat ini juga pakaianku! Bocah tengik."

"hu.. a-aku tidak bawa uang sama sekali paman, ma'af."

Orang-orang sudah mulai memandang kearah si bayi dan paman botak itu, kucoba untuk menahan emosi ku yang tiba-tiba bergejolak melihat paman itu berujar dengan lancangnya pada Zi Tao yang saat ini bergetar dan semakin menunduk.

Argh! Shit!

"aku tidak perduli, saat ini kau haris bayar! Sekarang juga! Atau-"

Ku tahan tangan gempal yang hendak menyapa pipi mulus Zi Tao, menuntun Zi Tao untuk berdiri di belakang ku. Tatapan si Tua bangka ini membulat, "heiy! Kau sok jadi pahlawan he'?" si Tua bangka berujar dengan tangan yang masih ku genggam kuat, ck! Mulutnya tercium aroma alkohol,

"dia sudah minta ma'af, Tuan."

"aku tak perduli, bocah ini sudah membuat ku kesal! Aku harus bertemu dengan clien dan dia membuat pakaian ku menjadi sepert ini, kau tau tidak apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini,"

Ck.. pecundang Tua yang bodoh, "berganti busana dan gosok gigi mu." Kataku simple, orang ini justru memberikan tatapan kaget akan jawaban ku, ia menarik paksa lengan nya yang masih berada dalam kungkungan ku barusan, "apa maksud mu ha? Kau menghina ku,?!"

"tidak, hanya saja ada baiknya kau tidak mabuk saat berada dikeramaian serta jangan mabuk seperti ini paman,"

Ku raih dompet dalam kantung saku Celana jeans ku dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang, untuk kemudian ku kantungkan di saku kemeja putihnya yang terkena tumpahan wine, "untuk membeli kemeja dengan harga yang sama dan membeli mouth perfume, Tuan."

Ku usap-usap kerah kemejanya seolah-olah banyak debu yang menempel disana, tak kuperdulikan orang-orang yang memberikan ekspresi terkejut sama dengan si pecundang tua tadi, ku tarik lengan Zi Tao yang masih berada di belakang ku dengan kuat, menyeretnya menuju tempat lain.

"akh!" pekiknya,Aku terlalu kuat nampaknya.

.

.

.

"sudah ku katakan _kan_,? Jangan membuat ku malu lagi!,"

Disini lah kami, di tempat parkir arena bermain, tertutupi mobil ku sendiri aku merasa leluasa untuk menumpahkan semua keluh kesah ku pada bayi Nyonya Huang ini, dia tertunduk tanpa mau menatap balik wajahku.

"kau sudah beberapa kali membuat ku kesal, lelah sekali membawa mu ini!,"

Lagi, dia hanya diam mendengar rentetan perkataan ku yang tidak bisa kubilang mengalun pelan, "kau menyusah kan!," Ku hembuskan nafasku berat setelah aku sukses mengatakan perkataan terakhir ku itu, kuusak rambut ku frustasi. Aku kesal, benar-benar kesal kalian tahu ?

"huks,"

Oh tidak, Jangan katakan.

"huks.. Ma—Ma'af"

Ku alihkan pandangan mataku untuk menatapnya, benar saja Bayi Besar ini menangis, ha~h. "sudah jangan menangis."

"tapi aku membuat gege- huks, susah, aku mere- merepotkan gege, Huwaaaa.."

Asdfghjkl- "sudah tak apa, sudah jangan menangis, ma'af aku hanya terbawa emosi tadi,"

Dia diam. Ampuh kah,? Syukur kalau begitu, nampak nya mulai saat ini aku harus lebih lembut pa-

"Huwaaa! _Thu_ kan gege emosi karena- karena Ulahku,Huwaaa ma'af gege,"

Tuhan! Aku harus apa? Bagaimana menghentikan bayi besar ini,? Aku belum memiliki pasangan hidup, aku juga belum mememiliki anak biologis, Tapi kenapa bocah ini sudah menyusahkan ku seolah-olah aku ini Ayah yang dengan tega membiarkan sang anak tertinggal sendiri di tempat yang anaknya tidak ketahui dan dengan bahagia berjalan-jalan dengan gadis muda?! -apa yang kufikirkan.

Baik, tenang Yifan. Tenang!

Apa aku harus lakukan itu,? Haruskah,? Tapi., Ta-

"hukss.. huwaaaa.."

Baik!

.

.

_CHU~_

Mendadak ku bungkam bibirnya dengan belah bibir ku, dia diam. Diam karena bibir kecil dan penuhnya ini tertutupi seluruhnya oleh bibirku. Bibir bocah ini, aku tak tahu sejak kapan bibirnya semanis ini, lembut dan kenyal.

Aku bersumpah awalnya aku melakukan ini karena hanya ingin dia diam, bukan malah membiarkan ciuman-sepihak-kami berlanjut ketahapan selanjutnya seperti saat ini, salahkan mengapa bibirnya terasa manis dan selembut ini.

Ku lumat pelan bibir bocah bermarga Huang ini dengan lembut, ia hanya diam, kurasa ia belum bisa menyeimbangi apa yang kulakukan saat ini, kusesap perlahan bibir bawah dan atasnya secara perlahan dan bergantian, ia masih diam dan membulatkan matanya lucu, tak terlalu ku ambil pusing bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, yang kurasakan hanya.

Ini menyenangkan.

"engh-"

Ku rengkuh pinggang rampingnya -baik, kalau kau membayangkan pinggang nya rata sempurna ala seorang pria dewasa, kau salah- untuk mendekatkan jarak kami saat ini, tangan kiri ku, kugunakan untuk menahan belakang kepalanya, memudahkan posisi kami untuk berciuman dengan khidmat -lupakan kalimatku ini,

Rambutnya halus dan tebal, wangi shampoo khas strawberry menguar saat aku dengan sengaja mengusak rambut legam nya ini, ia masih memasang ekspresi yang sama sedari tadi, namun saat ini kedua tangan nya terkatup menjadi satu dan ia menjadikan nya tameng untuk membatasi jarak dada ku dan dadanya.

"cara yang ampuh kan,?"

Kontak bibir kami terlepas, ku tatap wajahnya yang memerah sempurna, posisi kami masih sama seperti sebelum nya. Masih ada pinggang nya yang terengkuh lenganku. Masih ada pula mata bulat yang terpadang manis diwajahnya, ku tarik sudut bibirku mengukir senyum sinis saat melihat jarak kami saat ini.

"jangan menangis terus, atau cara ini akan ku lakukan lagi."bisik ku pelan dan rendah di hadapan nya, ia mulai mendorongku dan menjaga jarak aman dengan ku, nafas nya terengah dan bola matanya berkeliaran kesana-kemari, perlahan ia mengusap bibirnya dengan amaat pelan.

Berdehem sebentar sebelum aku masuk kedalam mobil ku,

Huft~ Pelajaran yang menyenagkan _kan_ Huang Zi Tao,

.

.

.

.

Keempat.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana para Mahasiswa Baru akan menjalani Masa Orientasi mereka di Universitas baru yang mereka pilih, menjalani hari berat karena ulah para senior yang mulai memberi banyak 'hadiah' indah pada mereka.

Aku Yifan, pria tampan di Univeristas Kyungdam, senior tertampan yang Universitas ini miliki -jangan melemparku dengan sesuatu karena kalimatku ini-

Dan hari ini pula aku akan menjadi _santa claush _yang membagikan hadiah indah bagi para junior ku, indah sekali bukan ?

Barang kali saja aku bertemu Junior cantik yang mempesona.

"oy! Yifan."

Seorang gadis berambut blonde berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk kearahku, uyeah~ dia Nana, teman satu angkatan ku, gadis kelahiran china yang sudah berada di korea saat dia berusia tujuh tahun.

Badan nya benar-benar bagus, kulitnya kecoklatan, terlihat eksotis dengan tubuh ramping bak boneka barbie nya itu, tapi tenang aku tak menyukainya, dia wanita dingin yang pernah dekat denganku.

"ada apa?"

"berhentilah berdandan, wajahmu tidak akan mengalahkan ketampanan Won Bin dimataku,"

"eigo~ kau mengharapkan Won Bin, kau fikir Won Bin mau pada mu,?"

Pffft~ menggoda Wanita dingin ini menyenangkan sekali, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu dingin, hanya saja dia akan bersifat aneh dan mengerikan saat tengah kesal atau merutuk seseorang, seperti saat ini misalnya, "Chanyeol belum datang sedari tadi ! dan kau pun telah menghabiskan waktumu selama limabelas menit hanya untuk menata rambutmu yang sudah tertata sedemekian rupa,?! Kita adalah panitia untuk hari ini, kau bisa membuat acara pembukaan penerimaan siswa baru menjadi terlambat! tahu tidak Wu Yi Fan!" ia menjambak sejumput rambutku dengan kasar, membuat tatanan rambutku menjadi tidak berbentuk dan terlihat aneh.

Ah! Wanita ini luar biasa, sial sekali kau Nana.

"akh! Le- Lepaskan Nana, Jinjja! Kalau kau kesal pada Chanyeol, jangan lampiaskan pada ku, a-akh!"

Kucoba melepaskan tangan kecil namun pedas milik wanita yang masih dengan manis nya menjambak rambut ku ini, kurasa rambutku rontok beberapa helai saat ini.

"ada apa ini? Astaga Nana, jangan sakiti putra ku!"

Biang masalah datang, Bagus sekali kau!

Nana melepaskan cengkraman nya dari helai rambutku, membuat ku menghela nafas lega dan sesegera mungkin menata kembali rambut _absurd_ ku karena ulah manusia berjenis kelamin Wanita namun nampak nya memiliki unsur sperma dalam tubuhnya itu.

"ah~ sayang, apa Ayah melewatkan perkembanganmu ?"

Menjijikan kau Park Chanyeol,

Yup! Pria ini bernama Park Chanyeol, Pria dengan deretan Gigi bak tembok China yang kuat, wajah aneh bin absurd yang tidak melebihi ketampanan ku - itu fakta- serta tinggi tubuh yang hanya berbeda 2centimeter dari ku.

Biang masalah, "ada ap- Auk! Sakit, Nana sakit! Au- auch!"

Rasakan~ rasakan~

"kau bertanya ada apa? Panitia yang sudah ditunjuk memiliki tanggung jawab untuk datang tepat waktu, menyiapkan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan pembukaan acara hari ini, kau bodoh atau idiot Park Chanyeol,?!"

Chanyeol meronta, Nana yang kejam menarik jumputan rambu berwarna coklat milik Chanyeol, saat tadi Rambut Blonde ku yang ia tarik. Ah~ pasti sakit sekali,

"aku- aku mengurusi Baekhyun dulu tadi, Pa- auk! Ia sakit sehabis semalam aku ajak ber- auk! Nana sakit!"

Ya, Ya, Ya.

Biarkan saja lah, aku harus cepat pergi sebelum Nana merontokan alis mataku, aku rasa berjalan-jalan sembari bertegur sapa dengan para dosen bukan sesuatu hal yang buruk, melihat siapa saja Mahasiswa yang menjadi Junior ku dikampus ini -sekaligus menebar pesona- hal yang baik juga, bukan?

.

.

.

"HEY! KAU! KEMARI, IKUT AKU!"

Suara teriakan Chanyeol menggema, ia sudah mendapat mangsa untuk ia berikan hadiah nampaknya, Pria dengan kulit tubuh bersih itu mendekat, berjalan dengan wajah ketakutan kearah Chanyeol yang -sok- memasang wajah dingin, "siapa namamu?"tanya Chanyeol cepat.

"Sung- sungjong, Sunbaenim."

Suara si pendek mengalun lembut, ow! Tahu saja Chanyeol orang yang mudah tertindas, "ikut aku!" geretaknya lagi.

Chanyeol dapat, dan aku belum menemukan satu orang pun yang bisa kuberi hadiah manis, ck... aneh.

Ku pandangi lagi satu persatu wajah mahasiswa baru ini, melihat bagaimana karakter mereka lewat pancaran mata adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sebagaimanapun mereka, mereka akan sulit untuk menolak titah mu, kau senior, kau diatas, kau berkuasa. Seperti tradisi saja kalimat itu.

Ada seseorang Laki-laki berwajah dingin dengan mata yang kosong sedang di geret oleh Nana -ingin dijambaki mungkin- ,ada pula pria dengan bibir berbentuk unik layak nya bebek sedang mengikuti langkah Xiumin kesebuah ruang lain, ada pula Laki-laki dengan mata bulat sebesar pingpong yang mengikuti langkah Suho -aku tak tahu apa yang akan ia berikan, dan ada pula Laki-laki yang sedari tadi matanya berkeliaran memandang sekeliling seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya, laki-laki dengan mata bulat dan sedikit runcing itu memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi, mungkin ia sedikit kesal dan bingung karena tidak menemukan hal yang harus ia lakukan seorang diri seperti itu.

Mengingatkanku pada bayi Huang saja. Ya~ Bayi Huang, Huang Zi-

"TAO!"

Ia reflek menengok. Bagus! Benar dugaanku, si Bayi berbibir seksi itu ternyata, Bayi dengan tubuh penuh yang menggoda, bayi yang membuat ku sedikit merasa ter-

Ah! sudah abaikan. Aku dapat mangsa ku,

.

.

.

"sunbaenim menyuruh ku menangkap bola ini tanpa tangan,?"

Ia berujar dengan alis bertaut menandakan dia bingung dengan apa yang kuperintahkan padanya barusan, memang hal seperti ini tidak harusnya kulakukan, tapi hey! aku senior oke?

"lalu dengan apa aku menangkapnya?"

Sambung nya lagi masih dengan wajah bingung, "terserah," jawabku cuek, aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku kesudut ruangan olahraga yang kini hanya ada diriku dan bocah ini disini, kududukan bokong ku diatas kursi yang biasanya dipakai oleh para pelatih, memandang dari jarak 2meter si Huang bungsu yang masih bingung bagaimana harus menangkap bola yang melambung diatas wajahmu.

"siap?" teriak ku, dia masih bingung, ia gigit bibir bawahnya -yang pernah kusesap dulu- dengan perasaan bingung. Mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, lalu mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu, "ke'ai" lirihku.

HOP!

Bola pertama ia tangkap dengan tangan nya, ku sunggingkan senyum remeh melihat refleknya yang cepat itu. "aku sudah bilang jangan pakai Tangan kan,?"

"ma'af sunbae, aku reflek." Jawabnya. Sudah kuduga,

.

HOP!

.

Bola kedua melayang, sama seperti yang pertama, bola tersebut ia tangkap lagi dengan sebelah tangan nya, "ck.. dengar tidak apa perintahku Huang Zi Tao,!"

Iya mengigit lagi bibirnya, ia lemparkan bola pingpong itu kearah ku kembali dan membungkukan badan nya tanda meminta ma'af.

"sekali lagi, kau kuhukum."

.

.

HOP~

Bugh.

"auch!"

Dia meringis sakit, bola tadi tak ia tangkap dengan tangan nya lagi memang –sesuai perintahku- namun dengan pipinya, How Smart.

Reflek aku berlari kearahnya, membuka katupan tangan nya yang menutupi pipi kirinya yang kurasa memerah parah saat ini, lemparan ku tadi kuakui cukup kuat.

"kau tak apa? Mana coba kulihat lukanya,"

Ku tatap pipi tembam nya yang luar biasa memerah padam saat ini, "ha~h" kuhembuskan nafasku, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Segera ku berlari kearah pojok kanan ruangan, membuka tas ku dan mengambil handuk serta minuman dingin yang tersedia ditas punggung hitam milik ku, kembali lagi kearah Huang Zi Tao.

Kubasuhi handuk ku dengan air dingin tersebut, memerasnya sedikit dan mengusapnya dipipi yang memerah milik Zi Tao, "ma'af." Lirihku.

"sssh~ sakit." Hanya jawaban itu yang kudapat sebelum kurasa air matanya mengalir, membuat aliran sungai dipipi mulus bak wanita miliknya.

Ma'af, boo~

.

.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri dipipi Kiri Zi Tao akibat ulah ku itu, saat ini masih ada dia yang duduk di samping kanan ku dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusap pipinya dengan handuk putih milik ku. Sesekali ku lirih wajahnya yang tertutupi poni hitam legam miliknya, entah mengapa jariku terasa kelu dan reflek ingin merengkuh tubuh bocah berkaus putih ini. Rasa ingin melindunginya semakin menguat, detik demi detik.

Drrt~

Ponsel pintar miliknya bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan untuknya -itu sudah pasti, Yifan-

"halo~ iya jiejie, ada apa ?"

"..."

"aku di- (dimana kita gege?)

... di ruang olahraga jiejie,"

Nampaknya kakak perempuan nya yang menelfon bocah ini, tak mungkin ibu nya yang ia panggil jiejie bukan, -pemikiranku cerdas sekali,

Aku baru tahu ia memiliki kakak perempuan, saat aku kerumahnya aku tak menemukan satu sosok perempuan pun -selain ibu nya-

"iya baik,"

"..."

Panggilan selesai, Zi Tao meletakan kembali ponsel pintarnya kedalam saku celana jeans nya, "siapa?" kataku mendadak rasa ingin tahu tiba-tiba menguar begitu saja. Ahaha, basa-basi yang manis, Wu Yifan.

"kakak perempuan ku," jawabnya pelan.

Kami terdiam, suasana canggung seketika menyergap kami berdua, tak ada yang memulai pembicaran diantara kami saat ini. Hanya ada aku yang duduk sembari memandang kedepan, dan Zi Tao yang sedang- kalian tahu sedang apa.

"aku minta ma'af,"

Aku memecah kesunyian, melontarkan kalimat andalanku semenjak tadi, ia dengan bodohnya dia menghantamkan pipi nya dengan bola pingpong yang melesat kuat berlawanan arah dengan nya. "kau tak perlu sungguhan menghantamkan pipimu,"sambungku,

"kau bilang aku harus menangkapnya, kau ingin aku kehilangan gigi depan ku karena menangkap bola dengan gigi,?!" Zi Tao menjawab dengan tersunggut-sunggut, ia nampak nya menjadi kesal karena perkataan plin-plan miliku barusan.

Ah~ salah lagi.

"eum ~ iya ma'af"  
"kau meminta ma'af atau tidak sama saja, aku tetap merasa sakit. Jadi hentikan itu,"

Benar-benar marah nampaknya. Aku menjadi semakin merasa bahwa tubuhku bergerak secara sendirinya, entahlah. Aku merasa seperti dimarahi oleh istri ku karena lalai mencampurkan susu formula dengan wine mahal untuk minuman bayi kami, aku merasa tubuh ku butuh sandaran, sandaran park mamber 2ne1 -hayah! Abaikan!-

Ma'afkan aku Huang Zi Tao.

.

Grep~

.

Ku rengkuh tubuhnya, aku merasa tubuhnya tersentak saat bertabrakan dengan dadaku sesaat ini, ia nampaknya terkejut melihat prilaku absurd ku ini.

"aku minta ma'af, tolong jangan membenciku,"

Heran, mengapa bibirku dengan lancar mengatakan ini,

Dia masih diam, handuk dalam kepalan tangan nya terjatuh diatas paha yang terbaluti celana panjangnya, aku merasa deguman jantung ku semakin berdetak saat ini, berhasil kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang manis khas bayi perempuan,serta wangi shampoo andalan nya yang mengakar kehidungku,

Cukup lama aku berada diposisi seperti ini dengan si bungsu, sekiranya lima menit -abaikan- sampai akhirnya aku merasa tarikan lembut dipakaian bagian belakangku, tangan ramping Zi Tao menarik nya seolah membutuhkan perlindungan lebih. Semakin kudekap tubuh sempurna ini, membuat rengkuhan balasan darinya semakin kurasakan.

Ini menyenangkan, aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, hanya dengan balas rengkuh. Aku merasa seperti berada diawan dengan 12 bidadari yang mengipasi ku dan memberi berbagai jenis buah khas seorang raja.

Satu hal yang aku tau, Aku Mulai mencintainya.

**END**

Ma'af saya absurd sekali, berani post cerita gak menarik seperti ini disini, mohon bimbingan nya, saya masih pemula.

Dukung terus Zi Tao dengan cara ; ketik reg (spasi) Zi -serius lupain aja-

Oke, Sampai jumpa minna-san ^^


End file.
